Birthday Kiss
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Kendall's bummed that his eighteenth birthday isn't what he thought it would be, but James is there to fix that! Kames. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL SCHMIDT fic.
1. Birthday Kiss

Author Note:

Random: I wrote this to celebrate Kendall's birthday. KAMES STYLE! It not my best and was written in like two seconds and there is going to be a second part, I just didn't have time to write it. So enjoy and review! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL SCHMIDT!

* * *

Kendall angrily smashed his finger into the elevator button. Stupid Gustavo. Giving him extra rehearsal time. It was his flipping birthday! No, he says, birthday's are for people that don't have jobs, he says, you must work twice as hard, he fucking says!

He really wants to smash the fat bastards face into a wall.

Finally the doors closed and Kendall crossed his arms and pouted at nothing. He was 18 and all he did today was work. James didn't even give him a birthday kiss this morning. He always got a birthday kiss. When they were younger, it was a kiss on the cheek which morphed into a sweet kiss on the lips around 14, when they started dating. He loved his birthday kisses. It made him feel special. Plus, Carlos and Logan didn't even get him a present.

So yeah, this was shaping up to be a pretty awful birthday.

The only thing good, was his mother making her famous pancakes for breakfast. Those had been moan worthy.

But still, he wanted his birthday kiss.

Soon the doors opened to his floor and he walked off. Sighing heavily, he walked down the hall and to the apartment. He felt suddenly tired. He shouldn't be feeling tired. Well, he shouldn't be this early. But later he should, after about five rounds of birthday sex. But he hasn't even got his birthday kiss, how is he supposed to have birthday sex with out his birthday kiss.

Yup, worst birthday ever.

He opened the door with a satisfying whoosh to find the apartment completely dark. Well…that's odd. Did the power go out? Just his luck. He wouldn't even get to watch some T.V on his birthday. He officially wanted to go to bed and stew in his own misery.

He felt around on the wall for the switch, so he could turn it on to see. He smiled when he found it and flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!"

Kendall screamed like a girl and later, if you asked, he will deny it ever happened. "Holy shit!" He cried, clutching at his heart.

Everyone was there, from Mercedes to Guitar Dude, and they were all currently laughing there asses off. Mama Knight came up to him and gave him a hug, chuckling. "Just because it's your birthday, I'll let that little slip slid. Happy birthday sweetheart." She said.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks mom."

Everyone came up to give him a hug or a 'happy birthday', his smile growing wider and wider, until it was his three best friends turns.

"You guys scared the shit out of me." He said pouting.

"Hey," Carlos said, holding his hands up, "don't look at us. James was the one who planed this."

Logan nodded. "Nearly drove us all crazy. Everything had to be perfect."

Kendall turned to James. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course, baby. It's your eighteenth birthday. I wanted it to be special. Oh and," James stepped up to him and gently grabbed his chin to tilt his head up slightly, "I didn't get to give you your birthday kiss." James whispered, before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

The kiss was sweet and tender, showing just how much Kendall meant to James. Their lips moved in perfect sync as Kendall's arms lifted to rest around James' neck. Kendall smiled into it. His heart was flooded with warmth and fluttered in his chest. He loved his birthday kisses. They were simple and sweet, yet held a passion that only James could give. James always poured his heart into his kisses and that loyal and undying love just seemed to intensify.

They stayed connected like that for what felt like an eternity, until finally they pulled apart and rested their heads together. Kendall smiled brightly at James. He couldn't be any happier than he is now, here in James' arms. "I love you." He whispered, kissing his lips quickly.

James smiled, stroking a piece of hair out of Kendall's eyes and bringing their lips together once again. "I love you, too. Happy birthday. "

"Awwwww." They heard from behind them, snapping them out of their little world.

"T-That w-was s-so s-s-s-sweeeeeeeet!" Camille sobbed dramatically.

James and Kendall chuckled, pulling apart, but not completely, their arms still wrapped around each others waists.

"Logie, why can't we be like that?" Carlos whined.

"Because Carlos. James and Kendall are known for being sweet and sexy. We're known for being cute and sexy."

"Uh…Huh?" Carlos asked, confused. Tilting his head cutely.

Logan chuckled, bringing him closer and kissing him deeply. Logan pulled back and looked into Carlos' dazed eyes. "Thank you for proving my point." He smirked.

"Um…Welcome." Carlos answered.

Kendall laughed, happily. He turned and kissed James' cheek again before addressing everyone in the apartment. "What are we doing? It's my birthday! We need to be partying! WOO HOO!" He yelled and Mama Knight turned the music on.

James spun Kendall around, placing his hands on Kendall's hips and pulling him flushed against his chest. He smiled deviously as they danced together closely, hips girding into Kendall's. "Get ready birthday boy, you have a long night ahead of you."


	2. Birthday Sex

Aurthor Note

Random: Here is the second and last part to my Kendall Schimdt birthday fic! I got this idea from Kendall himself. He has a new clothing line for those of you who might not know and the item mentioned in this chapter is an actual clothing item from that line, just with his real name. So thanks to all that reviewed and faved and followed! Warning: SMUTT! Now review and enjoy! Peaceness!

* * *

Kendall flopped down on his bed with a happy sigh. That party had been awesome. It was exactly what he needed after a hard day working, which he found out was to distract him while they set up the party. He got tones of gifts, both from family and his amazing fans. They'd partied and had fun, it was just an awesome birthday.

And it was all because of James.

Speaking of…were was he? "James? Where'd you go?" Kendall yelled, rolling onto his side and leaning on his elbow.

"Bathroom!" James yelled back.

"Why are you in the bathroom?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Other than to do the obvious?" James asked, walking into their room in a robe. Kendall rolled his eyes and nodded. "I was getting your birthday present ready."

Kendall watched as James moved around the room, lighting candles he hadn't noticed were set out. "And that would be? You already gave me a present, that sweet new iPhone case that looks like a camera." Kendall said, curiosity peeking when James started to walk over to his bed.

James chuckled. "Yeah, that was my for everyone to see gift. This the just for you gift, birthday boy." James said, getting on the bed and straddling Kendall's waist.

Kendall flopped back on his back smirked slightly. "Really? What's this special 'just for me' present?" He asked while running his hands up James' thighs.

James smiled seductively and lent down to whisper in Kendall's ear. "Why don't you take the robe off and find out?"

Kendall shuddered, hands instantly going to James' shoulders to push the robe off while James' lips trailed down his throat. He pushed the robe as far as it would go while still tied, then made quick work of the tie. Taking the rest of the robe of, he flung it to some other part of the room, then pulled James' face up from his neck to his lips, kissing him soundly.

While they kissed, James worked his hands under Kendall's shirt and over his head. They resumed kissing after it was removed, Kendall moaning as James' tongue smoothed against his. Soon Kendall's jeans came off and he was moaning weakly into James' mouth as the brunet palmed him through his boxers.

Kendall broke the kiss, panting. James just moved to kiss down Kendall's neck, nipping here and there. The blond glanced down, doing a double take when he caught what James was wearing. "J-James, mmm oh god, are y-you wearing, fuck, women's u-underwear?"

James chuckled, sitting up and hovering over Kendall. "So you finally noticed."

"Why?" Kendall asked, bewildered.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" The pretty boy smirked. He sat up completely before Kendall could responded and turned around, so the blond could see the design on the back.

"Holy mother of God." Kendall breathed, dick twitching at the site in front of him. Written across James' ass in big pink letters on the back of the underwear was 'I 3 Kendall Knight'. "Fuck. That's hot."

James smirked. "And I modified it slightly." He said, reaching down and pulling is hard erection out of the underwear. "This way, I don't have to take them off."

Kendall gave a choked moan, placing a hand over James' ass. It was such a turn on to see his name written across James' fine ass. "You need to be inside me. Now!" Kendall demanded.

James laughed. "In a minute, baby. Tonight's all about you. Let me pleasure you first." James whispered, earning a whine that quickly became a moan when James pulled Kendall's boxers off and bent forward to engulfed the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth.

James swirled his tongue around the tip, before taking more in. He slowly bobbed his head, while massaging the length with his tongue. Kendall's head fell back and he fisted the sheets. James' tongue was amazing. The brunet gradually bobbed faster, encouraged by every pant and moan Kendall let loose. He used one free hand to play with Kendall's balls, feeling them tighten at the touch.

"Shit, James. I'm gonna…fuck!" Kendall couldn't form a coherent sentence, toes curling as James' tongue played with the slit. "Yes!" He yelled as he was overcome with mind numbing pleasure when he came. Shooting his seed down James' throat.

James swallowed all he could, before popping off and maneuvering around to sit between Kendall's legs. He used Kendall's incoherence to lube up some fingers and insert one in his entrance.

Kendall didn't feel it, to far gone in a haze to notice. He did notice when James inserted a second finger. He hissed.

"Shh. You know it'll get better." James said, kissing at Kendall's lips.

Kendall nodded, bringing their lips together to help distract himself as James added the last finger. James pumped his hand in and out slowly, snaking his tongue in Kendall's mouth as his hand went deeper. Smiling to himself when Kendall moaned and began to suck on his tongue vigorously. Found it.

He continued to hit the spot with his fingers, making Kendall gasp and whimper. He felt the blonds once flaccid dick spring to life again as the kiss grew more heated. James pulled away, looking into Kendall's lust darkened eyes as he squirted lube onto his hard member and stocked slowly.

Kendall licked his lips, watching as James' cock hardened completely. He looked back up and nearly came at the hungry desire in James completely black eyes. "James, so hot, please."

The pretty boy nodded and positioned himself back between Kendall's legs, throwing them over his shoulder and rubbing his dick against Kendall's hole. Kendall moaned, bucking down and causing James to slid in slightly, then back out. They both moaned. James finally started to push in , going slow to prevent harm to the blond singer.

Kendall hissed in pain and panted when James bottomed out. "Te-ell m-me when to, fuck so tight, move." James groaned.

Kendall didn't say anything and focused on calming down. Soon the pain became tolerable. "Okay. Move." Kendall nodded.

James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out about half way and gently thrust back in, setting a slow shallow pace. He wanted this to me special. He wanted to end Kendall's birthday with love making, not fucking.

Kendall moaned. His heart swelled with warmth and love as James' thrusts became long and deep, instead of fast and sallow. He looked into James' eyes and saw nothing but love and want in those hazel, he knew James saw the same thing reflected back in his own green eyes. Kendall's legs had fallen to wrap around the brunets waist and James was now hovering over Kendall as he thrust.

"Ah, yes James. Right there." Kendall gasped when he hit his prostate. James smiled and speed up some what to hit the spot better.

He kissed along Kendall's neck, until he reached his lips. "I love you." James panted against them.

Kendall smiled, opening his eyes to look in to James', wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, too." He whispered back. "Ah, god. James, yes." He moaned right after, still looking into James' eyes.

James groaned. "I'm close."

Kendall nodded. "Me too." And as soon as he uttered those words, his back arched and he came with a deep moan. Kendall's walls constricted around James' dick and he groaned, spilling hot seed into Kendall.

They sat there for a while to catch their breath and calm down. Once James did he pulled out of Kendall, and grabbed a tissue to clean them off and pull off the soiled underwear, then slid in next to him. Kendall wrapped his arms around James and snuggled into his neck. He kissed softly at the exposed skin.

"Thank you."

James chuckled, stroking Kendall's golden hair. "For what?"

"For organizing the party, being the best boyfriend in the world, making this the best birthday ever, being you. The list can go on."

James smiled. "I could say the same for you."

Kendall pulled back to look at James. "I'm serious, James. You're amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

James laughed and kissed Kendall sweetly. "I was too. And so you are, you being there for me is all it took for you to deserve me."

Kendall smiled brightly. Seriously, his cheeks where starting to hurt form all the smiling. He settled his head back into James' neck. He was just about to fall asleep when something occurred to him. "James? Where'd you get the underwear?"


End file.
